Can't You
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: Warning: Character Death. The pairing is SasuSaku, onesided. This is a oneshot, and I don't plan on making it a Chapter story. Also R&R!


Tis a One-shot, it is. So, it's a new pairing and a new Anime I embark on. YEY! ; Alright. Here's the warning. The Warning is Character Death. Not Suicide, but more importantly takes place during Itachi's inevitable death by Sasuke. So, prepare. It won't be big paragraphs like my last TT one. So no worries! D. Now...The pairing is Implied Sasuke x Sakura. The real pairing is Itachi x Sakura. ; Weird huh? Yeah. O. But it's from Sasuke's Point of View, and such. A Poem fiction., of sorts. One-Shot. O. Disclaimer: I dun own Sasuke, or any of the characters. I only own this poem. ;

Poem is in Italics. o.o

Can't You See...(The Fic's name. ; )

It was a normal day in Konohagure. The glistening rays from the Sun shinning down upon the Earth, bathing it in unrivaled light that would light up the day, only hindered by the other side of said Planet. And on this very bright, and sunny day, a certain Pink-Haired Kunoichi was enjoying her outside time. Her life. The life she could go on without him with, right? She had a certain obsession with the Black haired Shinobi, and it was mutual, just hidden, is all. Though, in a matter of days, weeks, possibly even months, after his departure, that same Uchiha known as Sasuke had been lurking about, hidden deep within the confines of the trees.

It had also been the day he saw her with someone. This SOMEONE wasn't who he knew it might be. Someone...MUCH different. His..Loathsome...Over appreciated...Homicidal Maniac of a Brother, Itachi. Oh yes..It was him alright. No mistaking the Red, crimson eyes, black, spiked up hair, and his cloak. The Cloak belonging to that of Akatsuki. (Is that it? I dunno if it is, or not. ; ) But...Why? Why was he..here now? "...!" He must be planning an attack on Konohagure. That, or it's just some kind of trick...

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the Uchiha stared on, face devoid of emotion, but beneath this 'Mask' was utter shock at who stood before Itachi. 'Sakura..'

"Sakura-Chan..." The evil, maniacal laughter of said Itachi, cooed towards the Pink-Haired Kunoichi.

"Yes, Itachi-San?" Her voice sounded through out the area on the dirt, and somewhat up into the trees themselves, just low enough that he could catch the words of it.

After the Pink-haired had spoke, his ears had involuntarily tuned out the voices. It wasn't..True! Itachi must have put her under forced obligation to join him! Maybe he had threatened to kill Naruto? Nah. She didn't have feelings for him,did she? Most likely not. Deciding to listen further, said Uchiha Sasuke tuned back into the conversation only to find them gone! Standing up on top of the branch, then jumping off and landing on the ground like a Gymnasts expert would, his pitch black eyes gazed about the surroundings. Outside of the village! Yes! Rumbling of footsteps hitting hard, and fast had rang throughout the ground, whilst the younger Uchiha ran out after the culprit. It was time to end this. And now.

After what seemed like hours, or days, even, he had found the Elder Uchiha. And, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, Sasuke stood behind a tree, watching as the two sit by each other. Couldn't it be more obvious? After all...He could swear that their hands were lingering a minute between each other's hands...But this was impossible...Improbable! Sakura would never go for that backstabbing, murderous bastard, now would she! All the while, the two's hands had ensnared with one another's. It couldn't be true...Could it? 'Sakura...Can't you see what he's doing to you?...' That wasn't the main thought running through his mind. Right now...That moment between them lengthened. And what was this strange...Feeling inside of him? Was it..Jealousy? NO! He would NOT be jealous of HIM. The only real thing on HIS side, Itachi's, was the girl by his side...That..Was truly the only thing in his way. All other odds were in his favor. It was night time..And the trees were surrounding the two.

It would have been done already, if only..Those two weren't right there. But, pitch black hues continued looking, to see what would happen next..

"Itachi-San...?" The Pink-haired girl had leaned her head onto the elder Uchiha's shoulder, whispering gently to the other, her words.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" The voice managed to slowly, bring out the words, in a sadistic like manner.

"Do you...Really love me?" From behind the forest, no tears were shed from the peeking eyes, but it was more than enough to enrage the same boy who continued to watch on..Even though, deep inside of his inner coil systems, and into the brain, it was screaming 'Kill Itachi! Now is your chance!' But his body, and heart, did not acknowledge the brain's assumptions. Did she not see through his mask at all?

_Can't you see...My over adoring affection for you...Shining through...My eyes? _

_Can't you...hear the jealousy evident in my voice?_

_Can't you...Taste the Sarcasm that rings throughout my voice?_

_Can't you..See through my mask, and see that, between you and me...I'm the one who needs you more? _

"Of course. Why would I not love you?" The so-called Homicidal maniac's lips had curled into a smirk..But, a happy smirk, apparently. 'Why...Would she...choose him over...me?' Those very thoughts rang throughout his mind, while the tears that had yet to shed, had flowed freely from his eyes. So..It was over, wasn't it? Nothing to do but watch...Not even that would clench his ever growing hatred and jealousy for the Red eyed Uchiha.

"Thanks...I love you, too, Itachi-Kun." And in one instant, his hopes had been crushed, utterly, and so forcefully, all that was left of feeling, and emotion, not that he had any before now, rushed out. And Anger Clouded his thoughts.

_Can't you..Think of me and only me?_

_Can't you..See through the Blank eyes that cover my true feelings?_

_Can't you...See through it all.?_

_Can't you see that, beneath my emotionless face, and uncaring eyes, that deep inside, I love you?_

_Can't you see that...Every time you kiss him, every time you laugh with him, and share your feelings for him with him while I watch, that my heart Ache's?_

_Can't you...Realize that all I want, is you, and only you?_

"Goodbye Sakura-chan.." Those words were spoke, not with much emotion, just enough above a whisper to let the words reach her ears..Before his retreating footsteps had drowned out. After a full day, he had finally returned to Konohagure. And, after jumping up into the confines of a tree, his thoughts had glaringly went back to that..Scene. And, again, one lone tear escaped his eyes.

_Can't you see...My everlasting love for you will never end? _

_Can't you see...My life is meaningless, my dreams all worthless, without you to cheer me on?_

_Can't you..see the loneliness in my eyes?_

_Can't you..That all this time, when sadness had clouded my being...That you were the only thing keeping me going?_

_Can't you see..You're the highlight of my day? _

_Can't you hear it? _

_Can't you see it? _

_Can't you believe it?_

_Can't you believe my love for you?_

_Can't you...See...through the pain in my eyes?_

_Can't you...See past the cold exterior, and see to the inside of me, that I yearn to hold you, To Love you, to kiss you? _

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. Nothing is left for me here, but to watch you live on...And with HIM. So...Goodbye." With that, he pulled out a Pencil, and a scroll, then began to write down his apologies to Sakura...And whomever found this scroll of his goodbyes.

_'Dear Friends, _

_If you are reading this, then I am dead, most likely. I am Sorry for what I've done, but...I couldn't help it. The one thing dear to me, is lost...So I have no regrets for doing this, except one. Sakura...this part is addressed to you. I loved you, Sakura-Chan. I didn't know it at the time, but I had slowly began to like you, as a friend, then it grew to be as more than a friend. You were, even though it seems oddly weird to me, the light of my day...The Happiness within my soul...The one person who I could get comfort from, even though I didn't want, nor have a need for it. I don't know how to say this...But...I love you, Sakura. I always will, even in death. Goodbye, Sakura. _

_Love,_

_Sasuke Uchiha.' _

Inhaling some cool, fresh air into his body, he gently stabbed the end of a Shuriken into the top of the paper, and latched it to the side of said tree, before taking out a Kunai, placing it gently over his wrist...And began to slice away at it, opening gashes, and wounds everywhere, the blood mixing with wet, salty tears. And, looking to the untouched Blue Vein...His thoughts pondered...

'Should I? If I do...It'll likely end my life...Perhaps I shouldn't...Maybe I'll live...But...Can I bear to see them together?...' And, involuntarily, the hand had sliced open the blue vein, his world blackening. And, with one last, breath, his lips let out a 'I love you, Sakura-Chan.' before his soul lifted from the now, lifeless body of Uchiha Sasuke, and drifted into the Heavens.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh. The Poem came from my mind, randomly...So if you no like, then Don't flame if you do not like the Pairing, or Sasuke's death! I just did it, to get it out of my head. So forgive me! -Cowers.- Sorreh! But it was inspired by a little rp like thing. Constructive Criticism welcomed!


End file.
